Every little thing she does is magic
by lilnaych
Summary: Another songfic. this time about Squall trying to come to terms with his and Rinoa's relationship, done to the police's song in the title.squinoa ch.4 read and review
1. Every little thing

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Squaresoft, Final fantasy, Manchester United, the Elvis Estate or every little thing she does is magic by the police. As always what I own can be placed in a very very small bag if I had a bag that is, so sue if you want but bring your own bag because I have none.

A/N: Yet another songfic this time about Squall and Rinoa's relationship and how he handles it. Done to Every little thing she does is magic by the police. I'm trying something a little different here as well each verse will be a separate chapter. Thanks as always to mieka .Special thanks of course Alex for sticking with my insane rambles.

**Though I've tried before to tell her  
Of the feelings I have for her in my heart  
Every time that I come near her  
I just lose my nerve  
As I've done from the start  
**

They had been together for almost a year now and even though he had tried to open up more he found that he hadn't been able to. It was getting to the stage where he wasn't sure he was ever going to change.

"Squall we have to talk" she said to him as she entered the bathroom.

"huh" he said.

"Squall, are you listening to me" she asked as she looked at him.

"huh" he answered while he brushed his teeth.

" Squall I said we have to talk" she said becoming irritated.

"Yeah I know, we'll talk tonight ok" he said as he finished brushing his teeth.

"Ok" She said resignedly, she knew he wasn't going to talk now.

They both dressed in silence and he left to go to his office. The same routine day in, day out he thought to himself. He was increasingly becoming annoyed by his rituals, every time she had tried to get him to change something he had resisted. He was starting to worry that maybe he didn't have it in him to change, even though really wanted to.

"What's wrong with me" he said and entered the elevator.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He spent the day doing paperwork and thinking about her, no matter what she was always in his thoughts. She had changed him but not much, sure he talked to others more, just to her less. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to her, it was actually the complete opposite. As he finished another pile of paperwork he thought back to the night before.

"Squall this place is beautiful" she said and smiled at him.

"Yeah it's ok" he said as they sat in the restaurant.

"Squall it's more than ok, it's beautiful right" she said and pretended to be annoyed at him.

"Ok it's beautiful" he said back, thinking that the only thing beautiful about this place was her.

"Squall is everything ok" she asked seeing he was lost in thought.

"Yeah Rin everything's fine" he said and noticed she was now smiling again, god how I love it when she smiles at me he thought.

"Good let's order" she said as the waiter arrived.

They had eaten their food and left the restaurant, as they walked back to his car she turned to him and smiled. It had been the perfect evening, they had laughed, they had talked to each other (really talked), they had both just enjoyed being together. But as usual he was about to ruin the whole night.

"Squall thanks for tonight" she said as she moved towards him.

"Your welcome" he said and smiled at her.

"Squall I….I…." she mumbled as she kissed him.

"I love you" she said as she broke from the kiss.

"…………"

"Squall I said I love you" she said waiting for him to say something.

"……….."

"That's it nothing, I tell you I love you and nothing" she said as her eyes started to tear up.

"Damn you Squall, cant you say anything" she said as the tears started to flow from her eyes.

He looked at her as she ran away from him, she loves me, I can't believe she loves me. Why can't I tell her, why can't I say anything to her, what the hell is wrong with me he thought as he realised he couldn't see where she had gone..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he got ready to leave his office he remembered what had happened after the restaurant, damn he was such an idiot he thought to himself.

He had caught up with her as she went into their room, he could see the tears drying on her cheeks and the new ones that had replaced them. She went straight to the bedroom and closed the door behind her. He walked to the door and softly knocked.

"Go away Squall" she said tearfully.

He said nothing and went and slept on the couch trying to figure out what to do. He wanted to go into the bedroom, he wanted to comfort her, he wanted to make everything all right between them. He wanted so much just to hold her, but he didn't he stayed on the couch and did nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked back to their room, she had said that they had needed to talk and as usual she was right. This time however it would be different, this time he would tell her, this time everything would work out he thought as he headed to their room.

"Rin" he said as he entered to no answer.

"Rin are you in here" he said as he looked around the room.

"Rin" he shouted now becoming worried.

There was no answer, he checked the room and found that her clothes were gone. On the table he noticed a note with his name on it. He picked it up and immediately felt his world come crashing down around him.

My dearest Squall,

By the time you read this note I shall be gone,

I'm sorry that it's ended this way believe me I am,

But perhaps it wasn't meant to be, I tried to be there for you,

I tried to wait, but in the end it seems this wasn't enough,.

I now know you don't feel the same way I do,

and because of this I have to go,.

As much as I love you,

you don't feel the same

the thoughts of this are too much

for me to bear,

if I have to see you every day.

Goodbye my knight,

I will love you always,

Rinoa.

He read the note and fell to the floor, as he did the small black box he had in his pocket fell out and the opened. He reached over picked it up and started to cry.

"Rin, I love you" he said aloud as he looked at the diamond ring.


	2. Memories and decisions

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing not square soft, final fantasy, Manchester united, the Elvis estate or every littles thing she does is magic by the police. These are all still owned by others and even though I've tried to regain them so far I've failed miserably. But I shall never give up, they will all be mine one day.

**A/N: **second chapter of this songfic and there's actually a lot of flashbacks so bear with me. As usual thanks to mieka and special thanks as always to Alex for her support and inspiration.

**Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on**

She had moved out of garden, had left him alone. Even though it had been over a month since she had gone, he was still trying to deal with it. His first instinct had been to go after her, to find her and tell her how he really felt about her. But even though he knew it was his fault he still couldn't get over the fact that she had left him alone.

"Why" he said as he left his room and headed to the cafeteria.

"Good morning Commander" "Quistis said as she noticed him leaving the dorms.

"Morning" he grumbled as they both started towards the cafeteria.

"How are you feeling today" she asked with concern in her voice.

"………….."

"I asked how your feelling Commander" she said trying to get him to talk about what was on his mind.

"Quistis, I don't want to talk about it ok" he said leaving no room for argument.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had eaten in silence even after Zell and the others arrived, all the efforts to get him to talk had been met with failure. He knew the others were trying to help and he guessed they were worried about him. But as usual his mind was elsewhere, his mind was lost in thoughts of his missing angel. He had so many memories of her and unlike other memories of his life, these always made him happy.

"_You're the best looking guy here. Dance with me?" a beautiful girl asked him as he stood there alone._

"……………"

"_Let me guess...You'll only dance with someone you like. " the girl said and smiled at him._

"…………"

"_Ok then... Look into my eyes...You're-going-to-like-me...You're-going-to- like-me...Did it work?" she said as she pretended to hypnotise him._

_"...I can't dance" he said noticing how beautiful she was._

_"You'll be fine. Come on. I'm looking for someone. I can't be on the dance floor alone" she said and grabbed his arm pulling him towards the dance floor._

He left the cafeteria remembering the dance as if it had happened yesterday, she had got him to dance when no one else could. She had persisted and he had given in and as always she had made him feel something no one else could, she had made him feel alive.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat in his office and debated in his head what to do, should he go to her and tell her how he felt or should he try to forget her. Squall looked at the picture of Rinoa on his desk, it was one of two he had of her. She was standing in a field and she was smiling as always, he remembered that the day it had been taken they were on a picnic. It was one of the best day's of his life he thought to himself.

"_Squall were are we going" she said as they sat in the car._

"_It's a surprise Rin" he said and smiled at her._

"_Oh I love suprises " she said and smiled back at him._

"_Close you eyes" he said as he stopped the car._

"_What" she said and looked at him._

"_Trust me Rin, close you eyes" he said and smiled again._

"_Um ok" she said not sure what he was up to._

"_Here we are" he said as he brought her into the flower field._

"_SQUALL" she said excitedly realising where they were._

"_I take it you like the surprise" he asked hopefully._

"_Of course I do" she said and kissed him._

_He returned the kiss passionately before finally moving away and heading back to the car._

"_And where are you off to" she said as she grabbed his arm._

"_To get the rest of your surprise" he said mysteriously._

"_You mean there's more" she asked excitedly._

"_Of course" he replied as he walked away._

_He came back a few minutes later holding the picnic basket in his arms, the look he found on her face was priceless he thought._

"_Squall a picnic" she said as he put the basket down._

"_Yeah I was thinking we spend too much time apart, so I took a few days off" he said and sat down._

"_A few days" she said happily._

"_Yeah" he replied._

_They sat and ate the picnic, laughing and joking with each other as they ate. when they were finished Squall took a camera from his pocket and asked her if he could take her picture._

"_Why" she asked._

"_So I can remember this day" he said making her smile._

"

_OK" she said as she moved into the field._

_He took the photograph and they went back to the car, both of them had enjoyed today more than they could have imagined. Maybe it was being back in the flower field he thought as they got to the car. That place always seemed so special to them, it almost seemed as if the rest of the world didn't matter when they were there he thought and looked at her._

"_Squall" she said as she looked at him._

"_Yeah Rin" he said._

"_Thanks for today" she said and smiled._

"_Your welcome" he aswered once again thinking how much he loved her smile._

They had spent two glorious days together after that, not caring about anything but each other.

Now as he sat in his office he wondered why things had changed when they had got back to Garden, he had thought everything would have been perfect. But he had been wrong he had neglected her and grown distant almost immediately. He sat there alone and wondered why he was the way he was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he sat there a sudden memory came to him, a memory he had tried to forget for so long and was only now starting to. He remembered being a little boy, he remembered sis leaving

"_Sis" the little boy said as the rain fell._

_"I'm...all alone. But I'm doing my best... " the boy said again._

"_I'll be ok without you, Sis. I'll be able to take care of myself" the boy said as he cried._

He picked up the picture on his desk and put it in the drawer, he had come to a decision and was now sure what he had to do.

"You left me" he said as he closed the drawer.

"I'll be ok without you" he said and left the office.


	3. What becomes of the broken heared

-1**Disclaimer: **surprisingly enough I still don't own final fantasy, Square enix or even the clothes I'm wearing, yep those belong as always to mum well ok so mum doesn't own square enix or final fantasy or does she…

**A/N**: ok my bad, I completely forgot about this story and then went through what can only be described as 1. The worse writers block ever and 2. The worse damn luck. So apolgies in advance to anyone who was reading this and I hereby promise that it will be updated and finished soon. Thanks as always to leontillybalambgirl for her reviews, so ok here we go alex this is for reminding me to get a bloody move on so here we go chapter 3. What becomes of the broken hearted.

**What becomes of the broken hearted.**

**Do I have to tell the story  
Of a thousand rainy days since we first met  
It's a big enough umbrella  
But it's always me that ends up getting wet**

She sat alone in the café as usual, it had been nearly two months since she had packed her bags and left not only Garden but someone she considered to be the love or her life. She tried so very hard to get him out of her mind but was finding it increasingly impossible too. Everylittle thing seemed to remind her of him and of what could have been if he only had the guts to take a chance. He had once jumped into space to save her and yet at times acted like he didn't even want to be around her.

"Miss are you finished with that cake" the waitress asked.

"Cake what cake" Rinoa asked forgetting for a second where she was.

"Oh I'm sorry miss" the waitress said walking quickly away from the girl.

Rinoa looked down at the plate in front of her, the cake hadn't even been touched. But then again she didn't even remember ordering it. She took her fork in her hand and pressed it into the cream filled cake on the plate. She looked down and thought back to the last time she had actually enjoyed eating cake.

"_Rin thank you" Squall said as he kissed the girl softly._

"_For what" She asked._

"_For being you, for all of this thank you" Squall said kissing her again._

"_Squall it's your birthday, now make a wish" Rinoa said as she placed the cake in front of him._

_Squall blew out the candles in one go and everyone cheered, Zell immediately moved his plate towards him._

"_Come on Squally cake" Zell said his love for cake only rivalled by his love for hot dogs._

"_Yeah Squally don't hog it all to yourself" Irvine said._

"_Me first" Selphie said elbowing the cowboy in the ribs._

_The party had been Rinoa's idea and despite himself Squall had one of the best days of his life._

Rinoa got up from the table in the café, leaving 10 gil she ran from the café thoughts of cake suddenly making her feel a little ill. She ran for what seemed like ages trying harder and harder to keep the inevitable tears from falling. But no matter how hard she tried or how fast she ran her thoughts kept returning to the night of that party.

"_Rin are you ok" Squall asked._

"_Yeah I'm fine" She answered smiling at him._

"_So what did you wish for" She asked mischievously._

"_I can't tell you that otherwise it may not come true" he said putting his arms around her._

"_Come on Squally, tell me please" she said nuzzling against his neck._

"_I wished for you" he said kissing her softly._

Rinoa stopped running, she had run so far from the café she was now at the train station. She walked to the bench and sat down, she had lost not only her battle with her memories but also the battle with her tears. They flowed from her eyes in an endless stream down her face. She had believed they would be together forever, she had believed he loved her but mostly she had believed that wishes came true. She sat there and she cried as she finally began to realise that life isn't one big fairytale and no matter how much you wanted it. Sometimes wishing just wasn't enough.

**  
Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on**

Squall sat in the cafeteria, Zell and Selphie beside him. They had practically forced him to come down and get some food and reluctantly he had agreed.

"So Squall what do you want" Selphie asked.

"Dammit Selphie he wants hot dogs of course" Zell said.

"Maybe he doesn't like hot dogs.

"Doesn't like hot dogs, are you mad of course he likes hot dogs" Zell said with a big smile on his face.

"Zell not everyone thinks like you" Selphie said with a giggle.

Zell sat there trying to comphrehend what Selphie was saying, not everyone likes hot dogs, no it couldn't be obviously Selphie was wrong.

"Squall, tell her you like hot dogs" Zell asked a note of panic in his voice.

Squall however was paying no attention to what they were saying, his mind and his eyes were on a completely different scene. Across the room a young cadet was having a small birthday party, Squall watched as a girl walked towards the young man with a cake behind her back. He watched as the girl brought the cake in front of her and presented it to the young man.

"_Go ahead make a wish" the young girl said._

Squall watched as the young man blew the lone candle out , he watched as the girl smiled, he watched as the young man softly kissed her on the cheek. He watched…..


	4. Decisions, Decisions

-1**Disclaimer: **I still don't own final fantasy or for that matter square enix. It seems that I'm forever destined to travel through life owing nothing but the clothes on my back, hey wait a sec mum bought them. Dammit told ya I own nothing.

**A/N: **ok here we are the second to last chapter, once again thanks to Leontillybalambgirl for being the only reviewer of this story. Special thanks as always to Alex and Hannah for well being their usual awesome self's. Ok here we go chapter 4. Decisions/Decisions.

**Decisions, Decisions.**

**I resolve to call her up a thousand times a day  
And ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way  
But my silent fears have gripped me  
Long before I reach the phone  
Long before my tongue has tripped me  
Must I always be alone?**

He sat alone in his office as he had done for nearly three nights now. He knew his friends were worried about him, he knew that he really should take better care of himself. But the simple fact was that as far as Squall was concerned, he couldn't care less. Guilt is an amazing thing, it can make all other emotions slide into the background very easily and the simple fact was that for the first time in his life Squall felt guilty. Guilty not for any crime nor for anything in particular that he had done. Squall felt guilty for the things he hadn't, he felt guilty because of her. So he sat there alone in the dark and he replayed the reason of his guilt over and over in his mind.

"_Squall can we go out tonight" Rinoa asked as they sat at the breakfast table._

"_Tonight, but Rin the Dollet ambassador is coming" Squall answered._

"_Cant you get Quistis or Xu to meet with him" Rinoa asked._

"_He's coming to see the commander Rin, how's he gonna feel if I blow him off so I can spend time with my girlfriend" Squall said as he turned the page of his paper._

"_How's he gonna feel Squall, what about how I feel" Rinoa asked the disappointment clear in her voice._

"_Rin you know my work is important" Squall said putting the newspaper down finally._

"_Yeah I know, but what about us Squall aren't we important, we never get time together anymore" Rinoa said._

"_Rin I have to go, I'm already late we'll talk about this later ok" Squall said as he got _up from his chair.

"_Yeah later" Rinoa said her voice betraying the emotion she was feeling._

Squall sat back in his chair with his head in his hands, the truth of the matter was that anyone could have met the Dollet ambassador. Squall had actually volunteered for the assignment. He sat there and tried to figure out what his reasons were, he knew they had been valid at the time but for the life of him he couldn't remember why.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The flowers were moving softly in the wind, their smell was only dwarfed by the fragrance of the perfume the girl wore. She stood at the front of the most beautiful field of flowers Squall had ever seen in his life and yet it was her beauty that shined. She was more beautiful than the sweetest dream and Squall had never been this happy before. He looked at her, her raven hair tied behind her in the ribbon he had bought her. Her smile making him feel as if the world not only had a place for Squall Leonheart but a reason also. He looked at her and knew that everything he had ever done had been to get to this point, to this place.

"_Squall are you ok" Rinoa asked._

"_What" Squall asked distracted from his little daydream._

"_I asked if you were ok, you looked miles away there for a sec" Rinoa said._

"_Oh sorry, I was just thinking" Squall said._

"_About what" Rinoa asked smiling now._

"_Actually who" Squall said his own face as usual smiling when she did._

"_Who, What" Rinoa said confusedly._

"_I wasn't thinking about something, I was thinking about someone" Squall said his smile even broader as he teased her._

"_Oh" Rinoa said hoping she had figured it out correctly._

"_Rin" Squall said moving closer to her._

"_Promise me that you'll never leave me" Squall said as he softly touched her cheek._

"_I promise" Rinoa said as they softly kissed._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall woke from the dream with tears in his eyes, she had promised and yet she left anyway. But was that really the case he thought to himself. Had she left him or had it in fact been he who pushed her away. The thoughts were racing through his mind and once again the feelings of guilt were rising. He had been so preoccupied with being Squall Leonheart commander of garden, saviour of the world. He had been so busy being the leader everyone expected that he had forgotten the most important thing. He had forgotten to be the thing he had once promised to be. He sat there and for once the tears flowed freely as Squall Leonheart realised he had forgotten to be her knight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He searched through his desk frantically, he knew it was here somewhere. Finally he found it and took it out from the drawer. He then reached over to the phone on his desk and dialled the number.

"Hello Timber hotel" the girls voice said.

"Hi, do you have a Rinoa Heartily staying there" Squall asked.

"I'm sorry sir but we cant give out that information on the phone" the girl said.

"Please its really important that I know" Squall asked his voice slightly panic stricken.

"I'm sorry Mr. what did you say your name was but we cant give out that information" the girl said annoyed by this conversation.

"It's Leonheart and I really do need to know, cant you bend your rules just this once" Squall said his voice shaking.

"Leonheart, the Leonheart, Squall Leonheart" the girl said her excitement clear.

"Yes" Squall said.

"Well hang on one sec Mr. Leonheart, I'm sure we can bend the rules for the worlds saviour" the girl said fawningly.

Squall sat with the phone at his ear, he waited for what to him felt like an eternity but was in fact just a few seconds until he heard the girls voice again.

"Yes Mr. Leonheart we do indeed have a Miss Heartily staying with us, would you like me to patch you through" the girl said her eagerness to help in stark contrast to her earlier disinterest.

"No that's fine thank you" Squall answered his relief self evident.

"Would you like me to pass on a message to Miss Heartily" the girl asked.

"Actually could you do me a huge favour" Squall asked.

"Of course Mr. Leonheart, anything" the girl said.

"Could you not tell her I called, I'd really like to surprise her and call me Squall" Squall said to the girl.

"Certainly Squall" the girl said.

"Thank you Miss, Thank you so very much for all your help" Squall said as he hung up the phone.

Squall had made what could very well be the biggest decision of his life, he had failed once as a knight. But as he got up from his desk and walked to the door he thought to himself maybe their really is such a thing as second chances. He left his office with the thought in his head that this time failure wasn't an option, this time he would be the knight he was born to be.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
